


Sneakers are for Sissies

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Curtain Fic, Cute, Cute Sam, Cute Sam Winchester, Dean Flirts, Dean Goes Shopping, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean is a Little Shit, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Inspired by Real Events, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Bad Day at Black Rock, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Hell Dean Winchester, Sam Loses Shoes, Sam Winchester Boots, Sam Winchester Headcanon, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam goes shopping, Sam's Boots, Sam-Centric, Shoe Shopping, Shoes, Shopping, Written on a Plane, goodwill, sam headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes shopping for new boots after losing his shoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneakers are for Sissies

**Author's Note:**

> Sam footwear headcanon. Takes place sometime after Bad Day at Black Rock (3.04). I was inspired after some frustrated shoe shopping.

“You can’t hunt in sneakers,” Dean announced plainly.

After Sam lost his shoe, he took a real hard look at his footwear choices. He thought his Pumas were practical, allowing him to run at a moment’s notice. |They were also easier to put on compared to Dean’s lace up boots. Even though losing his shoe was related to the unlucky-lucky rabbit’s foot, it made the taller Winchester feel like a six-year-old.

“Because sneakers are for sissies, Sammy,” Dean continued his earlier thought as he pulled into the parking lot.

The brothers walked up to the lone building. Sam resigned himself to get Dean’s help, especially since their time together was limited. But this wouldn’t be a bittersweet gesture since Dean was in a mood to show off, all ready to teach Sam about the beauty of reliable, sturdy boots.

Upon opening the doors, the familiar cluttered sight of the Goodwill store greeted them. A variety of odds and ends in a well-maintained mess on various shelves and hangers.

“Can I help you, fellas?” Chirped a woman who looked younger than the older employees they’ve typically encountered at these stores.

“Just helping my little brother here find some boots.” Dean gloated, giving her a dazzling smile.

Sam furrowed his brows in frustration at the blatant flirtation.

“How about you? Are you looking for anything?” She batted her eyes, flirting back at Dean.

“Well, I did have my eye on that one item… in the back… think you can help me?” Dean winked at the clerk.

As if they were could communicate telepathically, a quick series of nonverbal cues ensued between the brothers.

Sam rolled his eyes before glancing at his brother, giving him a stern, wide-eyed stare as if to say, “are you serious?”

Dean noticed Sam’s reaction responding by shrugging his eyes, his lips in a slight pout that asked, “why not?”

With another roll of Sam’s eyes, Dean knew he had permission to continue his conquests.

While Dean and the clerk headed to the back, Sam went back to the big boot search.

It didn’t take long for Sam to find a pair of boots that matched Dean’s. When he found it was his size, he attempted to untie the knotted laces so he could try them on. But the task left him frustrated and he huffed, shaking his head in disappointment. He tossed them aside and noticed a pair of brown boots peeking on a bottom shelf.

He grabbed them and noticed they were a simple pair of slip on boots and looked to be his size. It took him a few seconds to put them on and they fit perfectly.

Sam cautiously looked around to ensure no one was looking at him. When the coast was clear, he took one of his booted and scraped the sole against the bottom corner of a shelf. When it didn’t budge, he was satisfied.

Sam knew for certain, he wouldn’t ever lose his shoes again.

 


End file.
